


Jack Frost and parts of life

by Trixy4Olly



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabbles, Jack - Freeform, Jack Frost - Freeform, Jack Frost Whump, North, One-Shots, Other, Rise of the Guardians - Freeform, Short Stories, bunny - Freeform, sandy - Freeform, tooth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixy4Olly/pseuds/Trixy4Olly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost is hiding more that the Guardians ever thought he could.<br/>Little drabbles for one of my favorite movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updating tomorrow. Hope you like this one shot and if you do leave a kudos or comment!:)

Jack Frost made snow. Warm weather=no snow. So apparently by default Jack hated summer, right?  


Nope, in fact if anything he would want to spend part of each day just relaxing by the fire. But as he is cold and snow and wind, he puts the fire out, and that just makes everyone cold, so he sits by his windowsill and instead makes intricate snow and frost patterns on the window.

'"Jack!" Shouts a loud feminine voice, he jumps up, dropped his staff and whips his head around." We've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes, I asked if your okay!".

Of course he's okay, why wouldn't he be? It's then that he realizes that he has tears running down his cheeks, well kind of, he has frozen tear droplets sticking to his cheeks that he immediately wipes away."Yea, why wouldn't I be?" He responded after a moment, having forgotten Tooth had asked a question. 

"You were crying Jack, seriously what's wrong honey, you know you can tell us anything.", she spoke like he was her child, that didn't help considering he had accidentally called her mom once or twice.

He couldn't tell them he wanted to sit by the fire, he'd make it go out. He couldn't ask for some hot coco, he'd freeze it. He couldn't ask for a warm blanket or towel, he just make it freezing cold as soon as he touched it. 

It just wasn't fair! How come North, the one who brought gifts to children in the middle of winter could sit by the fire! How dare Bunny complain about the cold! At least he can feel more that that one temperature! Jack was so angry and so frustrated. It just wasn't fair! He wanted to sit by the fire he wanted to cuddle up with them and fall asleep on their shoulders like Sandy did! 

He was stuck with the cold, it followed him everywhere! He even went down south to the Caribbean islands once but instead of being warm he was like melting snow. Still freezing but just getting exhausted from sitting there doing nothing. Instead of responding to Tooth or explain why he was crying, he just walked up to North sat down with him and cuddled up around his arm. North lived up at the North Pole, so Jack decided to just screw it all and fall into this moment of weakness and cuddle up by the fire, to his luck he was so angry his core temperature went down and didn't put it out. So when Sandy threw a ball of dreamsand at him he just let it happen and fell asleep with a smile on his face,


	2. Illiterate Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a couple of problems from being alone for 300 years, and with no one to teach him, they stayed.

Jack could do many things. He could create snow and ice from the tip of a wooden staff. He could fly around the world in a couple of hours. He can even beat Bunny in a race if he really tried and used an ice blast. But one thing Jack couldn't do was read. He could speak just fine, but back when Jack was alive centuries ago, his family didn't learn how to read. They couldn't, they didn't have much money, instead they sent Jack to work for money and when he didn't get enough to pay for what they needed Jack and Pippa usually went hungry. When Jack had asked why they could eat but he and his sister couldn't they had replied that it was Jacks fault for not earning enough. Jack was used to going hungry, he was used to being told it was his fault, but to take it out on Pippa was another thing all together. Jack often gave his food to her so she could eat. His stomach often hurted but he ignored it in favor of playing outside with her in his free time. So no, Jack never learned how to read and that's his problem. He could easily tell the others about his problem or ask Jaime for help but he had managed to get by without it for 300 years, surely he could get by a few more, right?

He never asked them what was on the 'where Jack has to make it snow on Christmas' list, he just went to roof and held out the list. Wind would take it and he'd ask her to take him there so he could make it snow. Wind he found out quickly, was alive. She didn't have and real body, but she could feel emotions like love or hate. When he ran into a tree and broke his left shoulder once she refused to take him anywhere. He had told her that he had a job to do and didn't want to upset anyone but Wind had refused and blown away certain patches of snow so it formed letters and words. He wanted to know what it said and he just couldn't understand it and he NEEDED to know why she wouldn't let him do his job. He was lucky some kids came running outside, read the message, and continued on to have a snowball fight. It had said'u r hurt' it wasn't a complete sentence, but it was all he needed. Wind had cared about him, HE Jack friggen Frost had someone who cared about him. He spent 65 years alone and she cared, about HIM! Jack couldn't believe it, he started to cry, he never cried in all of his 65 year existence. So that's how he found out he couldn't read, but also found out that Wind cared about him. So he let Wind read the list and she took him to the places where North told him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illiterate Part 2 will be up soon!


	3. Part 1 Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you mean, since you drowned?!?!"  
> Very, short chapter it might be in three or four parts though.  
> ______________________________

"Where is Jack?" Asked Tooth.

Bunny responded first "Who know's, probably making snowballs to throw at kids when their not looking"

_Crunch._

"Vhat is provavly Jack right now!" Was Norths response.

Phil walked over from his station at the door and walked over to the window. After opening it he saw that just outside it was, indeed Jack.

"Sorry, what's that thing made of anyways? I'll probably have a lump for the next two weeks!" Was the first thing the Winter spirit said when he flew through the window.

"Oh Jackie, are you okay?!" Said Tooth.

"Hmm, Jackie, that's a new one, I think I'll use it for myself, yes?" Was Bunnys little taunt.

"Silence kangaroo, I am Master Jack and that is how you shall address me." Was Jacks joking response.

"Vhy vere you late Jack? Were you busy? Norths booming voice spoke over the small chatter of the elfs nearby.

"Nawww, I fell asleep in my tree, woke up late, I was just waking up when the lights came on." Silence followed for a few moments until...

"Your tree?" Bunny's voice broke the silence"." What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, my tree? I mean the tree I usually sleep in." Jack responded.

" What I think Bunny means Jackie, is why were you sleeping in a tree instead of your house or sleeping over here if that's was closer?" Tooth spoke.

" What do you mean, my house? I live at the lake, didn't  you know that?" The confusion in his voice bleed through.

Bunny spoke next, " Jack do you have a home? I mean like a building with walls and a roof?" 

"No, should I? I haven't had one since I drowned. I'm technically immortal, do I really need one?" Silence once again followed, this time longer. But this time it wasn't about sleeping in a tree, it was about his comment. He might not meant to have said it but he did, and Bunny asked the question pondering all of their minds.

" What do you mean, since you  _drowned?!?!"_

 

 


	4. Warmth Part 2

Blue and green lights danced across Jack's vision as he opened his eyes.The guardians signal woke him from his cat-nap.

He had just got back from the South Pole, letting out his extra energy with windstorms and ice blast's. However to get back to his tree by the lake, he had to fly across the equator. 

Spending to much time in warmer climates made Jack feel nauseous and make his skin clammy. He often felt tired from the warmer areas and felt drowsy when he finally reached colder climates. 

However today the South Wind had been more irritable than usual and kept trying to push Jack away. It has taken longer than normal to get back to his pond and has thus fell asleep quickly.

After his brain caught up to the sudden light change he realized he needed to get going or he might be late to the meeting. 

After Pitch had been defeated a year ago, North had made sure that unlike before, the Guardians will have a meeting at least twice a month. Before Jack had came they didn't talk often other than a few conversations about this season's Winter or if there's less teeth to collect. 

But after Jack came they realized couldn't go years without taking to each other again. Jack had bring joy quite literally into their lives. But they also realized that Jack had spent the 300 years with no one, except the wind of course. 

Jack finally arrived after his short flight. He thanked the Wind and went inside. The meeting area was just as much of a mess as usual, but only North was there. Jack realized he was the first to get there. Because no one was there to complain he sat in front of the fire. Usually he put it out the moment he got there but he was calm from his previous cat-nap and his temperature was less frigid. 

North had yet to notice his arrival, instead eating treats the elves made and talking about new toy plans. Bunny arrived and threw a look of confusion to Jack, who realized he shouldn't sit near the heat. Even if it was nice. Even though he gets clammy, his temperature was warmer than usual and he could sit comfortably by the fire. He forgot how much he missed this, just basking in the warmth.

Sandy and Tooth had arrived but Jack was too busy dozing to notice. Sandy had a look of realization that made Jack wonder, but he quickly feel back under the warmth of the fire. As he lightly fell asleep the others continued taking. 

"What do ya mean 'he likes the warmth', he's a snow spirit, he likes cold and ice, doesn't he?" Bunny questioned Sandy.

Then Tooth started speaking about how just because he is the spirit of Winter, doesn't mean he doesn't like warmer temperatures. 

While they argued about it, Sandy took a fluffy blanket and tossed it on Jack, careful of the fire nearby. North got a pillow and put it under Jack's head. Then he quietly told the others to be quiet. 

They turned their heads and saw Jack silently sleeping, curled up like a cat by the fire. They nodded at North and they quietly started a meeting, after Bunny took a few photos of course. Never hurt to have a bit of leverage on the small teen, with all his pranks going on especially.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Illiterate Part 2

Jack had a funky feeling in his stomach. He knew he shouldn't have came to this meeting. 

The Guardians regular meeting had came once again, and this time they threw a curve ball at him. They had asked him to read something on a paper for them. It wasn't unusual, as every month Tooth and Bunny gave them papers on their progress however usually someone else reads them.

Bunny in his usual agitated mood pointed out how Jack never took a turn and should pitch in by reading his statistics on the eggs he's been working on.

 

Now the reason he never volunteered was because his lack of literacy. Not that the Guardians knew of course. And Jack knew it wasn't something to be ashamed of, in his time he never had money to learn to read.

 

In fact he contemplated asking one of the Guardians, but he could never find his courage to ask. He knew it was silly, but in 300 years he never learned to write so he did feel embarrassed.

 

So when Bunny told him to read the paper aloud, he vehemently refused, fearing the mockery Bunny would unleash.

"Just read the darn paper ya gumby, it's only a couple paragraphs." Bunny responded.

 

"I can't." Was Jack's simple response.

 

Bunny sighed in exasperation. "Can't or won't?" He said.

 

"I  _can't._ " Jack whispered, waiting for the laughing to begin.

 

"Ohh sweetheart." Tooth replied softly.

 

" I never learned" Jack said." My father wouldn't let me, he sent me to work instead." 

"Well why didn't ya just tell us mate?" Bunny asked.

"I thought you guys would mock me." Jack said, looking up through his eyelashes.

 

 "Jackie boy, you know we'd never intentionally hurt you, right?" Bunny responded.

"I guess I was just embarrassed at needing help you know? I never had anyone to ask help from before." Jack said, unintentionally reminding the Guardians of the 300 years they left him alone.

Jack continued on before a response could be made. " Do you guys think that maybe... maybe when you're not busy you can help me learn? I've always wanted to know how to read."

Jack wasn't expecting the response so easily.

" How about we start right now mate? With the alphabet?" Bunny said.

And every day since then, every Guardian found a way to help him learn to read, and when he finished English, Bunny surprisingly took time to teach him a bit of Polka, to which Jack immediately agreed to.


End file.
